pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
A note
A note is the 73rd chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis The Intention of the Abyss is speaking to Jack through Alice's body and questions what he means by chains. Jack explains that there appears to be a great number of chains that spin around the world constantly, Jack then asks if the Intention could use her power to destroy these chains. The Intention asks why jack would want to destroy the chains, and he explains that he wants to do it so that he can be with the Intention. Jack explains that even though the Intention can appear through Alice's body in their world, it still isn't her actual body, and so if the chains were destroyed, Jack could come and visit the real Intention when the world and the Abyss became one. The Intention is in awe by this, though seeing this as an issue, The Core of the Abyss overtook Alice's body and spoke to Jack through he explaining that such a thing would be impossible because using that amount of power would destroy Alice's body, the body which Lacie had left behind. Jack is confused, because who he was speaking with didn't sound like either Alice's, though he doesn't say what he's thinking out loud. The Core explains that Alice's body was already beginning to break because of the Core's presence in her body from time to time with Alice's sister as the Intention, and as such, she did not want to break Alice's body even further. Jack figures out that he was speaking to the Core of the Abyss, and so he asks if he was correct. The Core doesn't answer Jack's question, rather she closed Alice's eyes and let Alice's sister take back control of Alice's body. The Intention is confused and asks Jack what's wrong, Jack thinks to himself about how if he was to use the power that was held inside of Alice's body, he'd have to use Alice as a whole. The Intention is still concerned with Jack's actions, Jack asks her if she could lend him her power by creating him a Chain that had the power to cut the chains that hold the world together. Reim Lunettes had only just woken up from his week long coma. He was wondering if something had happened, and how long he'd been unconscious for. Reim then notices a note that was tucked in between his bandages. Reim questions who would've done such a thing-- then at that moment a huge noise and bang is made and the shaking and vibrations are felt by Reim, Sharon and everyone within the vicinity of the Sealing Stone. Elsewhere, Jack is laughing, asking Alice if she was going to be getting in his way again. Alice explains to Jack that she wasn't sure what was going on, but that she'd hear Oz calling for her over and over like he was crying, and it was because of Jack. Alice orders Jack to get out of Oz's body because she is the only one who is allowed to make Oz cry. Jack simply laughs again and explains that it is a big misunderstanding, as B-Rabbit was his Chain, and if Alice was to leave Oz's body, she would disappear, so her statement that Jack should disappear should really be directed at her. Jack then raises B-Rabbit's scythe and sends its Chains after Alice to kill her. The Intention asks Jack if he wants a Chain, saying that she had the perfect Chain for him. Jack is surprised to see the Intention draw another black rabbit Chain, and the Intention explains that deep within the pits of the Abyss existed a friend of the Intention's who had been by her side since the very beginning. The Intention explains that it works if it really is him as he should be able to take away other Chains' powers without difficulty. Alice then goes to utter his name, but states that she forgot what it was. It finally occurs to Jack that approximately 8 years ago, Lacie had used a similar Chain. Jack then tells Alice that it really is an honor to have a Chain that would be so similar Lacie's. Inside the chamber of the Sealing Stone, Lily asks what that huge noise meant. Lottie asks Rufus if he knew that Glen's body was used to make the Sealing Stones, as he'd just announced that Jack was behind the Tragedy (refer to Bloody Rabbit). Break listens intently while still being pinned under Dodo's foot as Rufus explains that he'd thought for the last few days, but up until then he was under the impression that Jack's body was used for the Sealing Stones. He explains that he didn't have any valid proof until he'd seen that Glen's head was in the Sealing Stone, so he'd kept it to himself. Rufus explains that the fact that they were all intricately manipulated was vexing, and that he'd recently discovered why Arthur Barma was forced to write about Jack in such a positive light in his journal. Rufus explains that without knowing about Jack's plot as a whole, he realized it was like knowing both the reality and the illusion when he'd first uncovered the journal. The redeeming part of the journal arose in the last chapter of the journal, where the true feelings of Arthur were hidden under complex double and triple codes, possibly intended to never be exposed. Rufus then surmises that because Arthur had written his feelings down anyway in the final chapter, it was like his cry for help to anyone who happened to be reading the journal. In Arthur's confession, he states that Jack Vessalius was like someone from another world to him. He had everything, being bright and kind, having wit and intelligence and an abundance of popularity, and lording over everything else he was beautiful. Arthur claims that Jack was the complete opposite of himself, who he views to be dim witted and bad with his words. So whenever Jack called out to Arthur, he was certain that it was a mistake, and whenever Jack called Arthur his friend, it made his heart tremble, but Arthur had realized that he was wrong about Jack. Jack had only been using Arthur to get to his sister Miranda, which Arthur viewed as some horrible nightmare, and he'd wished that the Tragedy of Sablier was nothing more than a lie. Jack asks Arthur if his work is going well as Arthur writes his journal, revealing that Jack was over seeing the chronicling of the Tragedy. Arthur calls Jack a living spirit, though he didn't think that Jack had noticed, Arthur was writing down all that he knew of Jack's dark intentions. Arthur recalls when Jack had told him that the Tragedy and his journal would have been better off if they were a ridiculous fairy tale compared to the reality of the events. At Miranda's home, Miranda, states that by making a contract with the Chain B-Rabbit, it is necessary for the Door to the Abyss to be opened, asking Jack if she'd gotten it all right. Jack confirms this, saying that normal Chains are able to produce a 'road' using any kind of distortion in order to reach their world, where as Alice had told Jack that B-Rabbit would need a much bigger road to be opened before it can reach their world. Miranda asks what Jack plans to do with his Chain, and Jack simply says that he's "returning the favor". Jack then tells Miranda that if she hadn't saved him, he would never have been able to accomplish his reunion with Lacie. Miranda remains silent as Jack continues to say that he was eternally grateful for her rescue. Jack then explains that Glen's power is might, and that his sword skills are a testament to his five Chains, so if Miranda really wanted his head, then she needed to have more power than him, if she faced him as she was now, the task of retrieving Oswald's head would've been impossible. Miranda agrees, stating that she wanted Oswald, remembering the first time she'd seen Oswald with Levi at an event, explaining that since she'd first laid eyes on him she couldn't forget him, with his beautiful head resting on top of his shoulders. Miranda then states that she wants to kiss Oswald, and that soon, his body would start rotting away and slowly death would overcome him. In this moment, his eyes would be etched into Miranda's memories and like that she could make Oswald belong to her, and only her, forever. Miranda then tells Jack that all five of the Doors to the Abyss are directly connected to the Abyss itself, and that as far as she understood, one of the Doors was in the basement of the Baskerville mansion, naturally, it is guarded closely by the Baskervilles. Miranda goes on to explain that because it appears that the Baskervilles are using Chains, a mere human like Jack wouldn't stand a chance, but she then mentions that there is a day when the Door's defense has a gap in it, that day is the Succession Ceremony of Glen Baskerville, which was fast approaching. Miranda explains that only on this one day, the Baskervilles will leave their posts in order to see the face of the next Glen, and as a replacement, the Nightray Household, old friends of the Baskervilles, took over the guard for this one day, but despite being of higher status, they were only human, like Jack. Miranda stops there, saying that she wants Jack to figure out the rest on his own, though she does mention that she's heard that only Glen can open the Doors to the Abyss, teasingly asks what Jack will do. Jack apologizes to Miranda, saying that there was so much that the two of them needed to prepare that he was worrying that they wouldn't be able to get it all done in time. Miranda comforts Jack, saying that she's certain that everything would be okay. Vincent runs up and clings to Jack, though Gilbert explains to Vincent that it was rude. Jack greets the two of them and recalls first meeting them, when he saved them from a merciless beating in the streets of Sablier only two months after Lacie's death. He'd done so because of Vincent's red eye, which reminded Jack of Lacie. Jack had brought them back to his estate and asked them what their situation was and through it Jack learned that their situation was similar to the characteristics that Levi had told Jack before. Jack informed Oswald, and the next day Oswald had two Baskervilles come and retrieve Gilbert and Vincent to be brought back to the Baskerville estate. Jack learned that Gilbert would inherit the name of Glen and Vincent had inherited the red eye of misfortune, just like the situation with Lacie and Oswald. Jack then asks subconsciously if he could use his cute little servants power. The Intention asks Jack what was the matter, because he looked kind of down. Jack explains that there was in fact something troubling him, before asking the Intention if she remembered Gilbert. The Intention is then shown telling Vincent as he walked through the woods of the Baskerville estate that she'd heard that his brother was going to be killed. Miranda is also shown, stating that she knew of only one way to save Vincent's brother before asking Vincent if she should teach Vincent how to open the Door to the Abyss. Gilbert's Succession Ceremony follows, showing Fang and Lottie in attendance, and just before Gilbert touches the Door to the Abyss that holds Raven, Vincent opens the Door in the basement of the Baskerville mansion to stop the Ceremony and prevent Oswald from being able to make Gilbert the next Glen. In present day, Vincent demands that what Rufus had told them about Jack falsely telling Alice about Gilbert's alleged death in order to use Vincent was a lie. Rufus explains that Jack Vessalius had used the powers of the Child of Misfortune because a Child of Ill Omen was necessary to make contact with the Core of the Abyss, or at least that was what Arthur had been told by Jack. Rufus then suggests that the moment that Vincent touched the Door to the Abyss it forced the power of Intention of the Abyss to pry open the Door. Vincent still has trouble believing that Jack would do such a thing, and Gilbert remembers the night before the Succession Ceremony. Gilbert approached Oswald, wanting to ask him something, Oswald asks if Gilbert was unable to sleep again. Gilbert apologizes for bothering Oswald, but Oswald assures Gilbert that he's not mad. Gilbert explains that every time he thinks about the Succession Ceremony the next day, he's unable to sleep. Oswald relates and says that he was the same way before the first Succession Ceremony, which surprises Gilbert. Oswald explains that after undertaking another four Succession Ceremonies, the unpleasantness eventually fades, but because this was Gilbert's first Succession Ceremony, Gilbert could be as nervous as he wanted to be. Gilbert thanks his master and says that he understands. Gilbert then asks Oswald if because he'd heard that many distinguished people would greet him after the Succession Ceremony was done, if Jack would be one of the people there. Oswald is hesitant and asks why Gilbert wanted to know. Gilbert explains that Jack is always so fun, peaceful and kind and so if he was at the ceremony, then Gilbert's anxiousness would surely ease itself. Oswald remembers a conversation that he had with Raymond Nightray sometime before. Raymond asks Oswald to please cancel the invitations to the Barma and Vessalius Families for the Succession Ceremony. Raymond was aware that both Oswald and himself had good relationships with the families' predecessors, Raymond got an ill feeling in his chest when he looked at Miranda and Jack, though it was mostly Jack. Oswald asks Gilbert if he loves Jack, which Gilbert confirms. Oswald is silent and Gilbert explains that he loves Oswald more than he loves Jack. Oswald understands, saying that he too, more than anything, can't doubt Jack and wants to stay his friend. In present day, Gilbert clasps his gun and thinks about how he can never forgive Jack for what he had done. Characters in order of appearance Terms Trivia *The chapter's alternate title is "Arthur Barma". *The chapter reveals that Raymond Nightray had warned Oswald about Arthur Barma and Jack Vessalius, and that because Raymond's warning went unheeded, the Tragedy of Sablier occurred. Navigation Category:Manga